I'll Be Your Soldier: Black Butler Baldroy Fan Fiction
by MCMelly
Summary: I've noticed lately that Baldroy doesn't get a lot of love o-o It upsets me, so I've decided to post this particular fan fiction. It's name has been derived from Gavin DeGraw's song Soldier, and I'd include a link, but I'm lazy .-. You all will just have to look the song up yourselves. *Black Butler and the Black Butler cast do not belong to me.
1. Prologue: We Don't Have Time

(Balla's POV)

"You have to keep moving!" Xander leans on me heavily, his breathing deep and labored.

"B-balla," Blood splatters on his lips as he speaks. "I just...just need a rest..."

"Xander, I'm sorry," I pull him further onto my back, all but carrying him now. "But we don't have time for a rest!"

"But-" A massive explosion behind us sends the both of us flying.

I push myself up into a sitting position at the base of the tree where I landed. To my left, Xander is lying disturbingly still. His head hit the tree, blood fountaining from his split scalp.

Shouts and raised voices from behind me decide it. I stand, swaying a little, and prepare my spell, ice crystals dancing along my fingertips.

(Sebastian's POV)

"Master, here's the newspaper." I hand the boy earl the rolled up sheaf.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel quickly unrolls it, scans the paper, and shoves it back at me. "Sebastian, look into this, if you don't mind."

"Hmm?" I blink and take the paper from him. I scan the article he's referring to, picking out only what is important.

City of Ethera, City of the Sages, Destroyed. Noble Family Dead. Heir to the Title on the Run. A description of the next head of the family is included: female, slender, 5'6", long brunette hair, blue eyes, last seen wearing tattered green dress *Skilled Sage, Class One!

"So, this person stands accused of the murder of her family and the destruction of the city her family runs?" I hand Ciel the paper back and pour him his tea.

"Yes, a rather serious accusation. One the queen will not take lightly, but before I take action against this woman," Ciel takes a sip of his tea. "I'd like to take a look for myself."


	2. Chapter 1: A New Equerry

(Sebastian's POV)

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?" I turn to look at Ciel.

"I've been thinking." He sets his fork down on his now empty plate. "I think we should look into getting a new equerry. You have enough to deal with without having to deal with the horses and carriage as well."

"Very well, my Lord," I take his plate and empty tea cup from his desk. "I'll look into the matter."

~*Magic Time Skip :D*~

"Sebastian, what in the world is that awful noise?" Ciel calls as he pokes his head out of the carriage.

"I don't know, my Lord, but we shall worry about it later." I help him down and begin to follow him down the street. "We have other matters to-"

"Your horse's shoe, sir, it's loose." Both Ciel and I stop and turn around. A young woman has picked up Atlas's left front hoof and is looking at it closely, eyeing the metal horseshoe suspiciously. The big gelding sniffs her curiously, but stands placidly for her.

"Ma'am, how is it that you've gotten close to my horse? This horse trusts almost no one." Ciel glares at the woman.

She blinks at him and drops Atlas's hoof, patting his shoulder. "I just walked right up. He didn't offer any trouble and neither did his companion."

Ciel's eye widens in surprise. "Neither gave you trouble?"

The woman's face takes on a worried expression. "Have I done something wrong, sir?" At the tone of her voice, Atlas huffs and nudges her gently. The woman's tiny hand unconsciously cradles his muzzle.

I step in front of Ciel before he can reply. "No, kind miss, you have done nothing wrong." Her blue eyes shift from Ciel to me. "You've merely saved me the trouble of tending a missing shoe rather than a loose one. May I ask, dear lady, what is your name?"

"Fynballa, sir," She draws herself up a bit, still cradling Atlas's chestnut muzzle. "Fynballa Cantheway, but just Balla is fine."

"Miss Cantheway, I am Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel pipes up behind me. "This man is my butler, Sebastian. Can you fix the shoe?"

Fynballa nods. "The shoe isn't too loose yet, so it shouldn't take too long. If you'd like, I can fix it while you attend to your business."

"That'll be perfect." Ciel starts back down the street. "Thank you, Miss Cantheway."

(Balla's POV)

I watch as the pair disappears down the street. "Well, you," I pat the chestnut gelding's shoulder. "Let's see what we can do about that shoe." I take hold of their reins and lead the two horses into my alley just a short distance away.

I unhitch them both and tether the chestnut mare to the carriage, leading her companion over to my sleeping spot. I uncover my tools and start on the loose horseshoe.

~*Magic Time Skip :D*~

Both of the horses have been tended to and have been returned the where their owner left them, hitched to the carriage and dozing in the sunlight. I wait close by, watching the streets for the tall butler Ciel had with him.

I spot them just a few minutes later. "Well," Sebastian helps his master into the carriage. "How were they? I trust they behaved and the shoe was fixed?"

"Yes, sir," I stroke the gelding's offered muzzle, wishing I had something to give both horses for their good behavior. "They gave me no trouble." I giggle a little when the mare's whiskers tickle my face. "I'm finding it hard to believe either of them dislike people."

A strange smile crosses Sebastian's face. "Miss Cantheway, is that alley where you stay?"

I blink at him, surprised, and look from him to my little alley and back. "Yes, why?"

"My master has been looking for a new equerry and it seems you have a talent with horses." He hops onto the carriage and pats the seat next to him. "Would you like the position?"

I start, surprised once again, and feel a smile break out on my face. "Yes, oh, yes, sir! Just let me get my things and I'll be right with you!" I dash into my alley, hurrying to get my belongings.

(Sebastian's POV)

Fynballa's brunette hair and thin form quickly disappear into the alley, Atlas and Elsa whinnying after her. "My Lord," I hear a muffled reply from Ciel. "She's gone to get her belongings. She'll be back in a moment." Atlas and Elsa watch the alley as closely as I do, their chestnut ears pricked.

Both horses nicker happily upon the woman's return, each offering their muzzles to be stroked. Fynballa happily obliges, stroking first Atlas's muzzle and then Elsa's, before hopping up beside me. "Alright, I've got everything I need."

"Very good. Do you know where Phantomhive manor is?"


	3. Chapter 2: Bashful

(Baldroy's POV)

"Oh, man, Sebastian's going to right angry with us now!" I eye the mess Mey-Rin and Finny created angrily. "D'ya know who he's going to blame for this?!"

"Um, us?" Finny shrinks back a little, holding his hat nervously.

"Yeah, ALL of us! As if he needs another reason to think us incompetent! Hurry, now, we've got to get this cleaned before he gets back!" I start at the sound of hoofbeats coming up the drive. "Oh, no! Too late!"

The carriage pulls up in front of the house, a slender brunette haired woman I've never seen before sitting in the driver's seat. Sebastian hops down from beside her and helps Master Ciel out of the carriage. The woman listens intently to Sebastian before clucking to the horses and taking them in the direction of the stables.

"Everyone, we need this house spotless before Miss Cantheway gets in. We don't want to make a bad impression on our new equerry, now, do we?" Sebastian eyes the puddle of water and scattered flowers pointedly.

"Wait a minute!" I place my hands on my hips. "Who is Miss Cantheway and she's the new what now?"

"Miss Cantheway is the young lady who drove my carriage," Master Ciel glares at me from under his hat. "And she's just been hired as the new equerry. Now, Sebastian has given you orders. Hop to it!"

"It's alright." The woman I'm guessing is Miss Cantheway shyly slips into the house. "I don't mind messes and I don't mind having to clean them, either." She walks boldly up to me and holds out her hand. "Fynballa Cantheway. Balla is fine, though, if you don't mind." Her eyes betray her, bashfulness swirling in their lovely blue depths.

I take her hand and shake it, feeling a slight blush heat my face. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Balla. I'm the cook, Baldroy, but everyone calls me Bard or Baldo."

Balla smiles and goes to reply, only to be interrupted by Finny popping up right in front of me. "Hello, Miss Balla!" He grins widely at her. "I'm Finny, the gardener!"

Balla startles backward, nearly bumping into Sebastian, a very shy smile crossing onto her face. "Hello, Fin-!"

"'Ello, Miss! I'm Mey-Rin!" The maid pops up beside Finny.

Balla ducks behind Sebastian with a loud squeak, using his height to hide herself. Ciel and Sebastian both blink at her, startled, before Sebastian turns a glare on us. "All of you get to work, now."

"Eeeh!" We all snap to attention, dashing off to clean. "Yessir, Sebastian!"


	4. Chapter 3: A Matter of Things

(Balla's POV)

"I deeply apologize, Balla, I should have taken care of introductions myself." Sebastian looks down at me, regret swimming in his copper eyes.

I take deep breaths to help calm myself. "It's alright, Sebastian, I'm just not used to people and they were just excited."

"It's not that at all." Ciel hands his cane to Sebastian as the butler takes his coat off. "The staff here are idiots. Sebastian, it seems, is the only competent one." He gazes up at his butler with a bored expression. "I trust my tea will be up shortly?"

"Yes, Master." Sebastian bows and speaks to the boy earl's back as he heads up the stairs to his study. The butler turns back to me. "If you'll follow me, I'll take Master Ciel his tea and show you around."

I nod and follow the butler. Once he's taken Master Ciel his tea, the first place he takes me to is my room, which I find I share with Mey-Rin. I shudder a little at the thought of sharing the room.

"If there's a problem, I don't think the master would be opposed to letting me find you a room of your own." Sebastian eyes me knowingly.

I shake my head. "I'll give Mey-Rin the benefit of the doubt before I ask to be moved, though space might be an issue."

Sebastian nods, looking me up and down. I'm suddenly very conscious of the state of my dress, the hem of it riddled with holes and the intact pieces threadbare. "Alright. Now there's the question of your dress. Do you have anything else of your own to wear?"

My face heats up in a blush as I shake my head. "I only have my farrier tools to my name."

Sebastian nods. "Would you prefer dresses or men's clothing? Master Ciel has let you have a choice, given your job description."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Uh.. I'd prefer men's clothes, but I'm sure a few dresses would come in handy. After all, I am a lady and it wouldn't do for me to be seen in men's clothes."

"Quite right. I'll see to that once I've shown you the rest of the house and explained everything." Sebastian steps outside of the door, waiting patiently for me to follow.

He takes me around the house, explaining everything the whole way and ending the tour at the stables. "You were here briefly already, but I thought you'd like to see the rest of the horses." He nods his head at the two chestnuts from earlier. "You've already met Atlas and Elsa."

I smile and step closer to their stalls to stroke their muzzles. "Thank you, Sebastian, for showing me around. I think I can find my way from here."

"Alright, ma'am," The butler turns on his heel and starts back to the manor. "Dinner will be ready shortly. You will be eating in the kitchen with Baldroy and the others."


	5. Chapter 4: Apologies

(Baldroy's POV)

"I hope you realize that if you two hadn't jumped in, Sebastian wouldn't have snapped at us the way he did!" I pout, glaring at Finny and Mey-Rin over my shoulder.

"Who says it was our fault?" Mey-Rin crosses her arms. "Maybe it was yours! You were the first person she introduced herself to, after all!"

"You're just indirectly defending Sebastian because you like him, Mey-Rin." I roll my eyes at the red head. "And she didn't exactly introduce herself to you."

"But, Bard," Finny blinks up at me, confused. "She didn't introduce herself to me, Mey-Rin, or Tanaka."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Tanaka smiles over his tea.

"Exactly, Finnian." Sebastian, a cart laden with tea and a pie in front of him, stands just behind the gardener, who darts behind me. "And that is what scared her. You and Mey-Rin both startled her."

"Oh, we're sorry, Sebastian!" Finny pops back out from behind me, he and Mey-Rin groveling in front of Sebastian. "We didn't mean it!"

Sebastian sighs, shaking his head and putting a hand to his temple. "Just get back to cleaning." He takes hold of the cart again and starts for Master Ciel's room, disappearing down the hallway.

I shoot Finny and Mey-Rin an "I-told-you-so" look before heading toward the door.

"Hey!" Mey-Rin shakes her fist at me. "Bardroy, where are you going?! Sebastian told us to clean!"

"Yeah, he told you and Finny to clean!" I place my hand on the door knob and turn it. "I've done nothing wrong!" I step outside and close the door behind me.

(Balla's POV)

"Geez, do all of the horses have a counter part that looks almost exactly like them?!" I blink at each pair as I put the finishing touches on my security spells, Atlas and Elsa both solid chestnuts, a pair of blaze faced bay geldings, two dapple grays with a tiny star gracing their foreheads and four white stockings capping each leg, a set of golden palominos with two socks each and several more matching pairs boxed up in their stalls.

"Well, horses who look alike are supposed to be similar in skill, at least from what I've heard." I turn to see Baldroy leaning against the door frame of the barn.

"Oh, hello, Baldroy. What brings you to my domain?" I spread my hands out jokingly, smirking playfully.

"Your domain?" He returns my smirk with a grin just as playful as mine. "You only just got here and you're already laying claim to Master Ciel's stables?"

"Well, don't you claim the kitchen, Mr. Cook?" I cross my arms over my chest and tilt my head questioningly.

"Well, actually, no." Baldroy runs a hand through his hair and looks down, a little bit bashful at the mention of the kitchen. "Sebastian does most of the cooking. I'd just end up blowing the damn place up!" He chuckles, a cute blush dusting across his face.

"Oh? And why is that?" I have to work at holding back my laughter.

"I, um, use dynamite or a flamethrower to try and speed things up. You know," He shrugs, the blush getting darker. "Get the food up to Master Ciel so he can eat faster."

"Ah," I nod, giggling a bit. "I see. So you don't do it on purpose."

"Oh, no, no." Baldroy's eyes widen as he looks up. "Never. I'd be dead if it were on purpose. Hell, I could be dead just for doing it on accident, but on purpose?! Sebastian would have my head!"

"Gosh, he must be scary when he's angry. All of you guys are afraid of him." I pout, confused with what I've seen of Sebastian and with what I've been hearing about him.

"You don't know the half of it." Baldroy shakes his head. "You don't know it now, but, trust me, you will."

"Yeah, at some point. So," I step closer to him, looking up into his bright turquoise eyes. "You never answered my question. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping Mey-Rin and Finny?"

"Sebastian told me to clean, yes, but I felt I should apologize for earlier." His blush returns, a light pink dusting over his cheeks again. "I know that Mey-Rin and Finny startled you, but I feel slightly reponsible for it, Miss, and for startling you, I sincerly apologize."

I smile, touched, and feel my own face get a bit hot as a blush creeps onto my face. "You don't have to apologize. They were just excited to see a new face floating around."

Baldroy chuckles a bit, the blush getting darker again. "I think we all are. We don't usually get new additions since Sebastian kind of takes care of everything around here." He looks up and around at the stable and the horses in their stalls. "I guess Master Ciel figured his butler shouldn't have to deal with the horses on top of everything else."

I nod. "Makes sense. Now," I hold my arm out to him. "How about the two of us go help Mey-Rin and Finny?"

Baldroy looks from my face to my arm and back before hooking his arm in mine. The two of us start for the manor together. "'Ey, don't forget Tanaka! You didn't get to meet him earlier since Sebastian sent us all off to clean!"


	6. Chapter 5: Not a Crossdresser, Are You?

(Baldroy's POV)

Balla hums as she works, her quiet, almost shy, soprano voice echoing throughout the room.

"Her voice is pretty!" Finny sways happily to the time of her voice. "It reminds me of a bell!"

"Balla," Sebastian strides into the room, earning the brunette's attention. "Come with me, please."

Balla raises an eyebrow at me, handing me her feather duster before following Sebastian.

(Balla's POV)

Sebastian leads me toward my shared room with Mey-Rin, but instead of opening that door, he opens another door just down the hall and steps aside. "Master Ciel decided to move you now instead of solving a possible problem later. You'll find everything you need already stocked."

I blink at the butler, taking a cautious step into the pale blue room. It's large and roomy, the bed and night stand pushed against one wall and a large dresser and mirror against the other. A desk sits in the far corner, a feather sticking up from the ink well. A large window allows a direct view of the stables, the soft blue curtains billowing out with the breeze. An empty bookshelf sits underneath it.

I turn to Sebastian with a smile. "Please give Master Ciel my thanks. The room is perfect."

He nods, a pleased smirk crossing onto his face. "I surely will, Miss Balla." Sebastian strides off down the hall, returning to his post.

I breathe a sigh of relief and step further into my room, shutting the door behind me and heading to the dresser.

Inside the dresser, I find stacks of trousers, simple men's shirts and vests hanging with a few dresses, multiple pairs of boots, both riding and dress boots, and two pairs of men's dress shoes. Ties, bow ties, and ribbons over flow a box sitting on the shelf with the trousers. I blink at all of it, noting that everything is the correct size, even the shoes.

Shrugging, I select a white shirt with a black vest and matching trousers, tucking the shirt into my pants and the pants into a pair of riding boots. I gather my hair up in a ponytail and tie it back with a blue ribbon, adding a matching blue bow tie to bring it all together. I blink at my reflection, not believing my own face is looking back at me, before heading back out to help Baldroy and the others.

(Baldroy's POV)

"Could I have my feather duster back, please?" I turn at the sound of her voice, her feather duster already held out for her.

"Sure, here you- What the hell?!" I was not expecting her to come back wearing men's clothes and involuntarily jerk the duster out of her grasp. "You're wearing-!"

"Men's clothing, I know." Balla narrows her blue eyes at me. "I will wear a dress when the situation demands. I am wearing men's clothes because they are better suited for my station. Now," She holds her hand out, placing the other on her hip. "The duster, please?"

Silence settles between the two of us. Since Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka have all left the room, it grows heavier over us as time passes. I find it hard to keep my mouth shut, the question I've got begging for release.

"Just say it, Baldroy." Balla, seated on top of a shelf while she dusts a chandelier, looks down at me from her perch.

"So...you're not a cross-dresser? Ow! That was my head!"

"Good, now hand me the feather duster back."


	7. Chapter 6: Magic

(Sebastian's POV)

"Have you gotten any clues, Sebastian?" Ciel blinks at me lazily, taking another sip of his tea.

"Yes, sir. I've done a bit of digging since you asked me to look into her past. So far," I produce a roll of paper and hold it out to my master. "It seems we will need more information. She certainly fits the description, but unless we see something more, I won't know for certain."

"Then why are you still here?" Ciel's blue eye glares at me.

"You asked for your tea, sir." I turn for the door. "I was merely taking care of that need before continuing the investigation."

(Balla's POV)

There's a russet colored cat sitting just outside the stables, bathing in a patch of evening sunlight. I blink at it, deciding to see what it's doing here on the grounds. I start walking slowly and quietly, using my magic to shift into a long furred chocolate colored cat.

"Hello. Care to sit down?" The russet cat blinks lazily at me.

"Sure. Thank you." I seat myself next to her, the two of us sharing the patch of sunlight.

"Well, where did you two come from?" I suddenly find myself scooped up into the air, Sebastian's thin fingers lacing themselves in my fur.

"Geh!" I kick a bit, attempting to shove his hands away without having to resort to my claws. "Sebastian, what the hell? Do you always pick up the random cats you find?!"

"Hmm?" He blinks at me, startled. "Miss Balla?"

"Yes!" I yowl, lashing my tail. "Put me down."

"Sorry, Miss. I didn't expect to find you as a cat." Sebastian sets me back down in the sunlight and scoops up the russet cat instead, eliciting happy mewls and purrs from the tiny cat as she cuddles closer to his chest. "I'll leave you to enjoy the sunlight." He turns and walks back the way he came, taking the cat with him.

I flick an ear and watch him leave. "What the hell?"

(Sebastian's POV)

"So she is who we suspected?" Ciel looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Such a lovely cat. So sweet and soft." I nuzzle the russet cat I found at the stables. "And so very quiet." The little cat just purrs, drinking up the attention.

"Sebastian? Sebastian!" Ciel's annoyed tone snaps me out of it.

"Oh, sorry, my lord." I let the cat climb onto my shoulders and turn to Ciel. "Yes, Miss Balla is the person we suspected. The shifting magic has proven it."

Ciel nods. "Give her time to get settled and bring her to me. I want to hear her side of things."


	8. Chapter 7: (See top of Ch for Title)

Lady Cantheway and the Seige on the City of the Sages

(Baldroy's POV)

"Now I'm curious about your cooking." Balla sets her plate and untensils in the sink and runs water over them.

"You really shouldn't be, Balla." Finny takes another forkful of pasta, chewing it up and swallowing before talking again. "It wouldn't end well."

Balla smirks and elbows my ribs, causes me to jump. "I was warned." She giggles, starting for the kitchen door. "I'm going to check the horses one more time. See you all in the morning." She disappears outside.

~*Cue My Ever Present Massive Magic Time Skip o-o This is needed.*~

(Balla's POV)

"Hup!" I crack the whip at Atlas, pushing the chestnut gelding into a trot. The big gelding, quickly responsive and willing, is one of the better horses in Master Ciel's stables. "That a boy." He circles me quickly, each two beat stride a thing of beauty.

"Well, this is new." Sebastian stands just outside Atlas's circle, a pale ring of dirt already showing where I've been checking the horses. "He hasn't shown action like this since we got him."

"Like you said, Sebastian," I lower the whip, Atlas's cue to stop. The gelding places his head over my shoulder. "I just have a talent with horses. Is there something you needed?" I clap my hand over Atlas's muzzle, ready to take him back to his stall or out to the pasture.

"Master Ciel wishes to see you. Put Atlas out in the pasture and follow me." Sebastian turns on his heel and walks back to the stables, waiting there for me to put Atlas out to pasture.

~*Magic Time Skip :D*~

"Balla." Ciel blinks at me, bored.

"Master Ciel, is there something you needed?" I stand nervously in his drawing room, aware that Sebastian is just behind me.

"You can drop the act of servant now, Lady Cantheway." Ciel leans back in his seat, resting his arm on the chair and his chin in his hand. "I know who you are."

"Should I be ready to defend myself?" I start running through my spells in my head. "If you know who I am, you know the crimes I've been accused of."

"No, I don't think I'll need Sebastian just yet." Ciel flicks his other hand. Sebastian crosses around behind me to stand beside his master. "I wanted to hear your part of the story. The murder of one's family, especially among nobles, is not something to be taken lightly and the story of the destruction of the city of Ethera has made headlines across the country."

I nod, watching both Sebastian and Ciel warily. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath, and start telling the truth of what happened.

~*Flashback, just because it's easier on me o-o*~

"Balla, I forbid you to go out there!"

"Mother, you're not going to stop me from defending my people!" I push past her, casting my equine spell and galloping out of the manor gates. Her cries grow fainter the farther away I get, but not before I pick out the deep rumble of my father reassuring my mother.

Battle cries grow louder and wilder. Magic flashes, more explosions ringing out afterward.

"Balla, you shouldn't be here." Xander, my eldest cousin, canters up beside me, Aurec and Z flanking him. "But I'm glad you are." He picks up his pace, matching me stride for stride.

The four of us burst into the city. I take things in at a glance, looking at Xander and nodding. I spin around to my other two cousins. "We're splitting up. Aurec, you and Z will be together. Help wherever and however you can." The palomino horse nods, nipping the steel gray horse next to him.

"See you back at the manor." Aurec winks at me. With a flick of his creamy tail, he and Z disappear amid the smoke and ruins.

"So, we doin' this?" Xander releases his spell and runs a hand through his dark brunette hair, a crazy grin spreading across his face and lighting his dark brown eyes. His sword is sheathed at his side.

"Hell, yeah." I release my own spell and unsheath my sword. Xander does the same, the two of us charging into the fray.

Side by side, Xander and I cut down our enemies and push civilians to safety. Using his magic, Xander produces hot jets of flame, the opposite of my ice spells. Together, we cut a path through the city to the first point of attack.

Everything here is worse than anything I've seen so far. Buildings have collapsed and caught fire. People, dead and dying, lay scattered, and enemy forces pour through the gaping hole in the thick stone wall enclosing Ethera from the outside world.

Xander growls, glaring at a dark shadow hovering over the city. I catch my breath as I realize who it is.

"Well, little mice, all four of you are here after all!" The man sweeps his arms out, massive sleaves drooping over his hands.

I glance to my left and nearly cry out in surprise. Aurec and Z stand just a short distance away, both glaring up at the shadowy figure.

"What the hell are you doing, Eyvindr?!" Xander brandishes his sword, a spark showing he has a fire spell ready. "This is your home, too!"

"Oh, I'm simply solving a problem." Eyvindr's face contorts in a crazy grin.

My eyes widen as I realize what he's going to do. "Get down!" I shove Xander to the ground, hoping and praying Aurec and Z have caught on. My hope is crushed as Eyvindr destroys my city, a massive explosion ripping through the streets and reducing everything to ash and rubble.

~*End Flashback o-o*~

"I pulled Xander from the ruins and began to drag him away. Eyvindr caught up with us, though, and we were separated." I blink back tears. "I haven't seen my family since."

"This certainly fits with how the city was destroyed." Ciel stares at me. "How is it that you survived and your cousin didn't?"

"When Eyvindr caught up with us, the explosion he set off threw Xander into a tree, knocking him unconscious. With the injuries I had sustained, I knew I couldn't face the forces Eyvindr had brought with him. I made an ice decoy and ducked into the bushes, planning to retrieve Xander once the danger had passed for fear of injuring him further." I feel tears streak down my cheeks. "Eyvindr fell for my ice decoy and took it with him, leaving Xander behind as dead, but by the time I felt the danger had passed, Xander was gone as well." I wipe the tears away angrily and blink back more.

Ciel blinks at me, his blue eye unreadable. "Sebastian, what do you make of this?"

"Her story of things matches the paper and I can feel that she's not lying, sir." Sebastian regards me strangely, his copper eyes brighter than usual.

Ciel nods. "That's all I needed to hear. Lady Catheway, I will let the queen know where I stand. You are free to stay on as my equerry if you wish." He flicks a hand at me, telling me I am dismissed.

I bow low, still holding back my tears. "Thank you, Master Ciel. You have my deepest gratitude, and for this, I can never repay you." I straighten and make my way out of the drawing room, letting my tears flow.


	9. Chapter 8: The Cook and The Cat

(Baldroy's POV)

"Balla?" I can just make her shape out in the dark. The brunette haired woman has her face pressed against Carbine's neck, the stocky brown horse whuffling comfortingly in her ear.

"Baldroy," She pulls back, startled, and hasitly wipes the wet trails on her face away. "Hi." Her voice is still thick with tears.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I step further into the stables. "Has Master Ciel fired you?" I find myself pressed against the stall door, face-to-face with Carbine, and question just when I moved all the way over here.

Balla smiles, a saccharine thing that frightens me a little. "No, Baldroy. He's letting me stay."

"Then," I tilt my head, confused. "Why are you crying?"

Balla lets herself out of Carbine's stall, stroking his white streaked muzzle in parting. "Come with me." I feel myself blush furiously as she takes my hand, taking me back to the kitchen.

~*Not sure if a time skip is needed, so have this /)*3*(\\*~

Balla sets a cup of tea in front of me, sitting down across the table from me, a cup of tea for herself clasped in her tiny hands. "I'm certain Sebastian will tell you all of what I'm about to tell you, but I want you to hear it from me." She takes a shaky breath. "I'm Lady Cantheway."

I blink, looking at her a bit closer. She certainly fits all the descriptions the paper included. "There's no way, Balla. You can't be her, that woman's insane! You seem prefectly sane to me!"

Balla nods miserably. "I'm not insane, no, but, Baldroy, I am the Lady Cantheway and I am prepared to give you proof."

I nod. "I still must disagree with ya, so show me."

"Alright." She stands, pushing her chair away from the table, and walks a short distance away. She takes another breath and is suddenly engulfed in a soft light. When it fades, a long furred cat is sitting where she was standing.

It hops up on the table, chocolate fur the shade of Balla's hair bouncing. It blinks its deep blue eyes at me. "Believe me now, Baldroy?" Balla's voice sounds from the cat instead of a mew.

"What the hell?!" I startle backwards, nearly spilling my tea and toppling my chair over.

The cat laughs quietly at me, hopping down from the table and sitting on my chest. "Baldroy, you dunce, you have to be quiet or you'll wake everyone."

As if on cue, Sebastian appears from the gloom. "What is going on here?" His copper eyes land on the cat, a blush rising to his cheeks. "And where did you come from, little one?" He swiftly scoops the cat up and starts pressing his face to her.

"Sebastian, really?!" The cat kicks out, struggling against Sebastian's grip. "You'd think you'd recognize me!"

"Eeh.." I look from Sebastian to the cat, confused by his behavior. "What the hell?"

Sebastian blinks at the cat. "Lady Cantheway?"

"Yes, Sebastian, put me down." She glares at him, lashing her tail.

"Oh, I apologize again, Lady Cantheway." He sets her down and turns to leave. "It won't happen again."

"Geez, had I known you'd startle that badly and he would show up, I'd have used a different spell." She flattens her ears, glaring in the direction Sebastian went.

"So," I roll onto my stomach and crawl over to her on all fours. "You really are Lady Cantheway?"

Balla blinks at me, affection showing plainly in her blue eyes. "So it takes Sebastian scooping me up for you to believe me?" Balla teases. "Baldroy, for shame! Would I lie to you?"

"No, I guess not." I sit on the floor, curling my legs under me. "Now, don't you have some explaining to do?"

Balla hops into my lap, curling her long tail around her body. "I suppose I do."

~*Cue long retelling of flashback and scene with Ciel o-o I am not retyping that*~

"So, that's why you were crying." I stroke Balla's long fur, looking down at her as she closes her eyes, purrs rumbling in her chest.

She mews in protest when I withdraw my hand, pouting at me. "Yes, now keep petting me."

I blink at her, confused. "But I thought you didn't like being petted too much, cause with Sebastian-"

"That's different." Balla buts my hand with her head. "He picked me up and that's what I don't like. Now," She sits down, lifting her chin up regally like an actual cat would. "Pet me, you insolent human. I command you!"

Balla and I both burst out in laughter. "Oh, oh-ho, yes, yes, ma'am!" I manage to gasp out between breaths, reaching out and scratching between Balla's ears.

Balla snickers, a purr rumbling in her chest again. "Good human."


	10. Chapter 9: Good Night, Baldroy

(Balla's POV)

"Mey-Rin, give it back!" Finny chases Mey-Rin back down the hallway, desperately trying to retrieve whatever it is that Mey-Rin has taken.

"No!" Mey-Rin shrieks as the thunder of running feet switches directions. "You never actually wear it! Why can't I?!"

"Master Ciel gave me the hat!" The two dash back down the hallway.

I sigh and toss the pillow off my head. Pushing the covers off of me, I stand and walk over to my door. I watch tiredly as Mey-Rin and Finny race from one end of the hallway to the other. "Oi." Casting my feline spell, I shut my door and slink down the hallway into Baldroy's room.

I find him with his pillow bunched around his ears. Light circles have already formed under his eyes.

"Hey." Baldroy looks down at me, sleepy confusion clouding his turquoise eyes. "Can't sleep either?"

"Not with that ruckus." He tucks the pillow tighter around his ears.

I hop up on the bed, yawning widely. "Just wait until Sebastian gets down here. They'll stop. Until then," I curl up next to his pillow, wrapping my tail over my head. "I'm rooming with you. The noise is more muffled in here than in my room."

Baldroy blinks at me. "You don't snore, do ya?"

I shake my head. "Nor do I sleep talk or walk."

Baldroy nods, pulling his covers up over his head and draping them over both of us. "Stay all night, then, for all I care."

I yawn again, tucking my tail tighter over my ears. "You should not have told me that."

"Eh," He shrugs tiredly. "At this point, I only stand to lose more sleep."

"You have a point. Hmm?" I lift my head and prick my ears. "Baldroy, they've stopped. Sebastian must have been down." Silence, both from him and outside, greets me. "Baldroy?" I whisper, just so I don't wake him if he is sleeping. I smirk, carefully moving just a bit closer so I'm laying in the curve of his neck and shoulder, curling into the warmth. "Good night, Baldroy."


	11. Ch 10: Could I Have Been Anyone Else?

(Baldroy's POV)

"Balla, you can't stay up here all day." I stand at the top of a ladder leaning against a tree, the tuft of Balla's silvery spotted tail sticking up from the basin in the trunk just in front of me. Balla has used her magic to shift into a snow leopard and then curled herself into the basin in the tree trunk. "There's chores to be done and Sebastian will have your head if you don't do them."

"I can and will stay here all day!" She briefly glares at me, icy blue eyes glowing in the shade. "My chores are finished and I could use a nap."

"Well, maybe you could help us." Finny calls up to her hopefully. An ill-tempered growl is Balla's reply.

"I think that's a no, Finny." I glance back down at him and carefully lean out over Balla. "Well, even if you don't help us-Mmmph?!"

Balla's silver head shoots up, ears pricked and eyes wide. She has flicked her tail over my mouth, cutting me off. Her eyes narrow. "Someone's at the stables." She crawls out of the basin and jumps down, heading for the stables.

~*Magic Time Skip :D*~

(Balla's POV)

I don't waste any time waiting on the others, heading straight for the stables. The presence I felt cross the spells is wearing a hooded cloak, his face hidden. With a loud roar, I tackle the figure to the ground and spring away, crouched now in front of the stables. "Who the hell are you and what's your business here?!" I lay my ears back, growling at the stranger.

"Don't you recognize me?" A familiar voice speaks from within the hood as the stranger sits up. "It's me, Xander!"

"Xander is dead." I spit bitterly. "If you want me to believe you, you'll have to prove he's not."

The man sighs. "I was expecting this." He pushes himself up and walks past the pasture gate. A music spell fills the air, a tenor voice soon joining it.

With the use of magic, a black panther sits in the pasture in place of the stranger, his voice and the music spell filling the air with beautiful music. His gold tinted brown eyes watch me expectantly.

I pick myself up and pad out to him, aware that Sebastian and Ciel have joined the others and they are all watching from the stables. The panther orientes himself in the starting position of a dance only one other person would know before the two of us are swept up in the music spell.

We twist and turn, leap and duck, matching each other move for move and step for step. The ending note of the spell and his voice find us nose to nose.

"Xander." I breathe, tackling him in a hug and shoving my nose into his soft black fur.

Xander chuckles softly, a purr rumbling in his chest as he touches his nose to my ear. "Could I have been anyone else?"


	12. Chapter 11: All Insanse :D

(Sebastian's POV)

Contented purring is all that can be heard from the pasture as Balla hugs the black panther. He shakes his head at her, carefully extracting himself from her grasp and conversing with her in growls, mews, and purrs.

His face goes from affectionate to confused to furious as the two talk. He finally stands and faces us. "Alright, which one of you has been upsetting Balla?"

"Alexander!" Balla's eyes go icy as she reprimands her cousin. He flinches, looking back at her with more than a little fear in his eyes. "Calm down. Geez, if it was any of them, do you think I'd stay here?"

Alexander nods his head in assent. "You do have a point there..."

Balla shakes her head at him, touching his ear with her nose, before padding up to us. She sits in front of Ciel, curling her long tail around her paws. "Master Ciel, the well-meaning, hot-headed idiot is Alexander. I don't know how he's here," Balla's eyes shimmer excitedly. "But he is."

"Hey, I take offense to being called a hot-headed idiot." Alexander flicks Balla's ear with his tail before bowing to Ciel. "I apologize. I jumped to conclusions. I am Alexander Hamilton, Lord Ciel."

"So you are the one who fought by Lady Cantheway's side." Ciel regards Alexander with a bored blue eye. "Follow me so I may have confirmation of her story. Sebastian." Ciel motions for me to follow, Alexander trailing behind us.

(Baldroy's POV)

"Miss Balla," Finny looks from Alexander's retreating form to Balla and back. "Who is Alexander?"

Balla flicks her tail playfully in the direction of the panther. "That's Alexander."

"So," Mey-Rin blinks confusedly at her. "Is he like you? Can he use magic, too?"

Balla nods, amusement shimmering in her eyes. "Yes, Mey-Rin. He's a magic user, as well. Everyone from Ethera was."

"And this guy has somehow defied death." I roll my eyes, drawing circles in the air with my pointer finger. "Whoop-de-doo."

"So, you're saying," Balla regards me seriously, but once again the depths of her eyes betray the playfulness lurking in her expression. "That surviving an explosion that wiped out an entire city, not estate, not town, a city, is not special?"

"I'm saying anybody could miraculously survive a huge disaster." I cross my arms, huffing exasperatedly.

"I survived the explosion, too." Balla pouts. "Am I not special?"

"Eh?! What- no, I never said-" I fumble over my words.

"Hey, now!" Alexander's head pops out of Master Ciel's window. "Who the the hell is upsetting Balla?!"

"No one! No one, sir!" I facepalm as Mey-Rin and Finny duck into the stables. Balla rolls on the ground laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tanaka, I think you're the only sane one here at the moment." I look at the man from between my fingers.

"Ho, ho, ho!" He takes a sip of his tea.

"And, with that, I take it back."


	13. Author's Note: The Beginning of the End

Hey, first author's note on here :D Maybe, by some really small, virtually impossible, off chance, I can keep it at one o-o Or at least one per story. That'd be nice.

Anywho, so, on the last update, I accidently posted two chapters instead of one and even got the chapter number wrong and didn't notice til now ._. But I got it fixed and things should be back on track.

With my updates, if you haven't noticed, I really don't have a set schedule ^^; They've never worked for me before, so I've just said screw it, I'll post when I get something done, so with this being the case, just be patient with me o-o I don't completely forget about stuff, so an update'll come to me eventually.

With all of this said, I bid you all adieu. *bows and exits stage left*


	14. Chapter 12: What's With Him?

(Xander's POV)

"So, Lady Cantheway truly is innocent?" Ciel blinks his blue eye at me.

"Yes, sir." I lift my head confidently. "Balla loved her family and that city more than anything. She would never have done anything to hurt them."

Ciel nods. "Alright, I have a question for you." He leans forward and rests his elbows on his desk. "How did you survive after Eyvindr caught up to you? From what Balla had told us, you wandered off and bled out."

I flick an ear and tilt my head, showing him the thin furless line that runs from just behind my left ear to its base in a curve around its shape. "I almost did bleed out. You can see the scar next to my ear where my head hit the tree. But, as to how I survived, I came to just in time. I was able to cast a short spell to stop the bleeding and blundered away from the tree before Eyvindr decided to come back."

Ciel nods, accepting what I've told him. "Do you know if anyone else survived?"

I shake my head sadly. "I thought I was the only one. Until yesterday, I thought Balla was dead. I only found her because a russet cat told me she had made a friend thanks to a long furred chocolate colored cat. Then she told me where to find this place."

Ciel nods again. "Sebastian, send word to the queen. She must know of this immediately."

"Yes, Master."

(Balla's POV)

"So, you're working with horses now?" Xander strides into the stables, a black bundle held in his arms.

"Yep." I set the brush on Arwen's golden back and point to whatever it is that Xander's holding. "What's that you got there?"

He smirks at me mischeviously. "Oh, just something I thought you'd miss." He takes hold of what I now see to be a collar and unfolds the coat with a flare.

I gasp, blinking in disbelief at what my cousin holds. "My duster!" I take it from his grasp and slip it on, snuggling into it and pressing my nose to it to catch the last of my father's scent.

Xander nods, still smirking. "I found it in my pack. I don't know how it got there, but I thought you might like to have it."

I eye him, knowing he purposely put my duster in his pack at some point before he joined the battle. "Thank you, Xander." I stand on tip toe and give his cheek a quick peck.

"Oi! I'm right here, ya know!" Baldroy stands just outside the stables, his turquoise eyes dark with something unreadable.

Xander blinks, confused, and takes a step forward, hand outstretched to the cook. "Hello, I'm Alexander. Master Ciel has allowed me to stay and help with the horses."

Baldroy glares at Xander's hand for a second before shaking it. "Baldroy, the cook." He releases my cousin's hand and looks at me with almost sad eyes. "Sebastian said dinner is almost ready." With that, he turns on his heel and stalks back inside.

I watch him leave, confused by his behavior. Xander is, too, voicing my unspoken question. "What's up with him?"


	15. Chapter 13: You Didn't Know?

(Baldroy's POV)

"Hey, Bard," Finny blinks at me, concerned. "Are you alright? You've been acting funny since Alexander showed up."

"Huh?" I glance at Finny, not completely taking my eyes off Alexander as he and Balla hitch two of the horses to Master Ciel's carriage. Sabastian helps the young master into the cab, Balla hopping into the driver's seat, and the carriage speeds off down the drive, Alexander starting back to the stables to finish whatever Balla had started.

"Bard," Mey-Rin waves her hand in front of my face, finally gaining my attention. "Finny asked if you were alright."

I glare out the window at Alexander's passing form. "I'm fine." I stalk out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

~*Magic Time Skip :D*~

(Xander's POV)

Balla's pulls the carriage up in front of the manor. I snicker at her choked expression as she tugs at the collar of her dress. "See what happens when you wear men's clothes all the time?" I take hold of the reins on Elsa's side of the carriage.

"Oh, shut up before I put you in a dress." Once Sebastian and Ciel have gone inside, Balla clucks to the chestnuts pulling the carriage. I follow them back to the stables.

I take hold of Elsa, leading her into her stall, while Balla takes Atlas. "I think Beeswax has thrown another shoe."

"Really?!" Balla looks over her shoulder at me. "Damn."

"I'll try an eggbar horseshoe this time, see if he throws it, too." I hang Elsa's harness on a hook inside the tack room and snatch a couple brushes, tossing one to Balla and taking Atlas's harness from her, placing it next to Elsa's. I return to Elsa's stall and start grooming her.

"Balla!" The brunette turns at the sound of Baldroy's voice. The cook is speeding out to the stables, holding something out in front of him. "I did it! I did it!" Baldroy skids to a stop just outside of Atlas's stall, holding a batch of slightly burned cookies out in front of him. "I managed not to- what are you wearing?" He blushes at the sight of Balla's dress, blinking confusedly.

"I had to wear a dress since Master Ciel needed to go into town. He can't have people thinking he's hired a cross-dresser." Balla pats Atlas's muzzle and slips out of the stall. "Now, what did you do?"

"Oh, uh," Baldroy holds up his batch of cookies, blushing deeper. "I managed not to blow the kitchen up. Would you like to try one?" He holds the tray out to her.

"Good, you're getting better and you even made my favorite: chocolate chip!" Balla smiles at him happily and snatches a cookie, popping the whole thing in her mouth.

Judging from her expression, the cookies were more burnt than I thought. "Well?" Baldroy looks at her like an expectant puppy.

"Hmm." Balla swallows the cookie. "Not bad." She smiles nervously. Baldory smirks stupidly, happy with the praise.

"Balla, if you want, I can make you a batch of cookies later." I toss the brush back in the tack room and cut my eyes at Baldroy.

"Yeah, well, I'll attempt a chocolate cake for her." He glares right back at me.

"Key word, attempt." I smirk arrogantly. After that comment, an arguement ensues, Baldroy and I getting in each other's faces. (For those of you who have seen Fairy Tail, picture Gray and Natsu fighting before Erza calls them down XD)

(Balla's POV)

"Guys?" Baldroy and Xander continue arguing, both vying for my attention without really vying for it. "Guys!" When yelling doesn't work, I try a different approach, lashing out with a kick for both of them.

"Ow! Balla, what the hell?!" Xander protests from his new spot of the floor, his face squished beneath my boot.

"Yeah, why are we pinned to the floor?!" Baldroy is in much the same situation.

"Because neither of you would listen. If you promise not to argue, I'll let you both up." I look first at Xander, then at Baldroy. Both of them nod as best they can. I step off of their faces and let them stand up. "Now, Baldroy, what the hell has been up with you? Why do you have such a bone to pick with Xander?" I cross my arms across my chest, concerned for the cook.

He looks down, slightly ashamed. "Well, since Alexander showed up, you've been paying more attention to him, and, well, I-we- I mean-" He sighs, blushing deeply. "I've been feeling left out. But I guess I can understand if you two are, you know," He glances up at me, sorrow shimmering in his turquoise eyes. "Together." He whispers the word like it hurts him.

I blink, startled, and look at Xander, who shrugs. "You mean, Sebastian didn't tell you what I left out?" I look back up at Baldroy.

"Tell me what?" He blinks at me, confused.

"Dammit, Sebastian, you must be one sick bastard." I shake my head. "Baldroy, Xander's my older cousin."

(Baldroy's POV)

"He's...your cousin?" Balla nods her head, a slightly ammused smirk crossing onto her face. "And there's nothing between you and him?"

"No, Baldroy, that would be weird." Alexander chuckles.

"Okay, well, then," I smirk sheepishly, the blush already on my face getting hotter. "I guess I'll leave you two to tend to the horses." I turn and walk back to the manor, feeling a lot better than I have since Alexander showed up.

(Balla's POV)

"Someone's got a soft spot for you." Xander elbows my ribs playfully, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes, following Baldroy's trail back to the manor, Xander's laughter echoing behind me.


	16. Chapter 14: One Hell of a Gentleman

(Balla's POV)

"What the hell?!" I stop dead in my tracks and stare at the foyer. Ribbons are hanging everywhere, girly stickers and sparkles cover every available surface, and Baldroy and the others stand miserably in a corner, Finny dressed as a bunny and poor Baldroy wearing a frilly bonnet thing and a collar.

"Okay, no. Just... no." Xander glares at the room, as disgusted by it as I am.

"You two had better run while you can." Mey-Rin pipes up from behind Finny. "Lady Elizabeth is here and if she catches you-"

"Oh, my! I didn't know my Ciel had hired new staff members!" A little blond girl grabs my hand and begins forcefully dragging me into another room. "Come with me! We must get you dressed up, too!"

"Alexander, if I were you, I'd run." I'm slightly surprised to hear Baldroy warning my cousin.

"Nah, I wanna see how this plays out." A brief flash appears behind me, followed by a mew. "This should keep me safe, so long as I hide." I glance behind me to see Xander waving his dark brown paw at me cheekily. "Have fun playing dress up, Balla! Hehe!"

(Baldroy's POV)

"This...burns." Balla shudders disgustedly, glaring at her poofy pink dress. "Whoever designed this dress should be killed in the most horrific of ways." She blows a tuft of her hair out of her face, her long locks falling in waves down her back, part of it tied up with a big, bright pink bow.

"Well, it could be worse." Finny blinks at her. "There could be other people here."

"I don't think that's worse than pink, Finny, especially since Balla absolutley hates that color." Alexander swishes his tail, snickering at his cousin. "You know, Balla, that's only part of the best part." A chesire grin crosses onto his face. "The other part is I don't have to deal with this! Ha ha!"

"Oooh, a kitty!" Lady Elizabeth scoops him up. "Oh, you're so cute! Let's make you even cuter!"

"Mrrow?!" Alexander paddles his front paws frantically, trying desperately to get away.

"What was that about not having to deal with this, Xander?" Balla smirks, twirling the parasol Elizabeth gave her to go with the dress as Xander is carried away.

"He was warned." I snicker at him, waiting to see what Lady Elizabeth does to him.

Elizabeth's red haired servant brings him back a few minutes later wearing a poofy pinkish-purple dress and two ribbons around his tail and neck. He glares at us, lashing his tail. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Oh, but you look so cute! Yes, you do!" Mey-Rin scoops him up, cuddling him to her chest.

"Someone let Lizzie in again, didn't they?" Master Ciel's voice sounds from the door.

"It seems so, my lord." Sebastian steps in the door behind him.

"Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth lunges for her fiance, tackling him in a hug and proceeding to drag him upstairs to put him in his own costume. "You're going to look so adorble by the time I get you into your costume!"

Sebastian seems mesmerized by Alexander, gently taking him from Mey-Rin and cuddling the cat. "Why someone would be so cruel as to put a dress on a cat is beyond me." He toys with the ribbons, wanting to remove them but holding back to avoid upsetting Lady Elizabeth.

"Mrow?" Xander blinks at Sebastian, confused.

"You never warned him, did ya?" I eye Balla, amused by Alexander's predicaments.

"Nope." Balla places the parasol on her shoulder and a hand on her hip. "This is what he gets for teasing me."

"You know," I feel my face heat up a bit. "You don't look that bad in a dress."

Balla blinks, blushing a little, clearly not used to compliments. "Thank you, Baldroy. You're quite adorable in whatever it is Lady Elizabeth forced you into."

"Eeh?!" I blush and glare at the frilly things Lady Elizabeth decided I'd look cute in, earning a few giggles from Balla. It's not long before I find myself laughing with her.

"Mrow!" Balla stops laughing and looks over in Sebastian's direction. Alexander has been placed on the floor, his dress dragging a bit and tripping him as he walks.

Lady Elizabeth's red headed assisstant looks at him with pity and scoops him up. "Oh, you poor thing. Let's fix this, shall we?"

"Mrow?" Alexander looks at her, a bit afraid of what might happen.

The woman proceeds to remove the dress and ribbons. "There! Problem solved! And don't worry!" She sets the cat back down, watching as he darts outside. "I'll take the blame."

Sebastian eyes the woman. "It seems I'm not the only one who took pity on the poor thing." He holds his hand out to the woman. "Sebastian Michaelis."

She takes his hand and shakes it. "Katherine Beck." She drops his hand and looks up the stairs where Lady Elizabeth has disappeared with Master Ciel to get him into costume. "It seems my Lady and your Master will be occupied for a bit. Care for a walk?" Katherine offers Sebastian her arm.

"Sounds lovely." Sebastian hooks his arm through hers and together they walk out the door.

"That..." I blink at the door, confused and surprised. "Did not just happen."

"Is there supposed to be a full moon tonight?" Finny and Mey-Rin look at me, both as confused as I am. "Or is Sebastian sick?"

"Since when does a guy have to be sick to be a gentleman?" Balla opens her parasol and turns around indignantly, the parasol hiding her from view. "And, besides, it is Sebastian. Do you expect him to be anything less than one hell of a gentleman?"


	17. Chapter 15: (See top of Ch for Title)

Ch. 15: The Legend of the City of Sages

(Balla's POV)

"I get that we're taking Lady Elizabeth out for a picnic at her request," I tug at one of the frills of the dress the blond girl put me in, holding Sylvester with my other hand. "But do I have to wear this?"

"How do you think I feel?" Xander glares at me from under his bonnet. "She put me in a dress!" He twirls around for effect, the purple skirt flaring out behind him. "And I'm a guy!"

"You are at least wearing purple," I back the bay gelding in beside Carbine and hook his harness up to the cart. "Or would you rather wear pink?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Xander checks the harnesses before hopping into the driver's seat. "No need to threaten me with that cursed color."

"That's what I thought." I walk around to the back of the cart. "Everyone in?"

Finny, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Tanaka have all crowded into the cart, Master Ciel, Sebastian, Lady Elizabeth, and her servant, Katherine, taking the other cart. "Yes, ma'm." Baldroy tugs at the collar Lady Elizabeth put on him.

"Alright." I pat the side of the cart. "Xander, we're good to go."

~*Magic Time Skip :D*~

(Baldroy's POV)

"So, Balla," Finny sets his empty plate down on the blanket and leans toward her, curiousity written all over his face. "You and Alexander come from the City of the Sages, right?" Balla nods, wary interest showing in her eyes. Alexander perks up, looking up from his plate. "And everyone can use magic there, right?" Balla nods again. "How come that city can use magic?"

"So that's where this was going!" Balla sets her own plate down and sits up straighter, waiting until all of us sitting around her are paying attention. "There's a legend that has been passed down through my family for generations. According to the legend, a great dragon came to live here from a far away land, a land so old and ancient, no one remembers its name. This dragon befriended a young man from the village near his new home and learned that the young man's village was struggling to survive. Looking for a way to help his friend, the dragon began to teach the young man magic. He taught him fire spells, water spells, earth spells, music spells, even shape shifting spells. Any spell you can imagine, the dragon taught the young man how to use it. Once the man had learned all he could, he took what he had learned and taught the village people. Under the young man's rule, the village was revived, but there was one spell he held back from teaching his village." She pauses dramatically.

"Well, don't leave us hanging." I lean forward. "Tell us what it was."

Balla smiles sadly. "Teaching the young man magic had come with a great price for the dragon. Shortly after the village was saved, the dragon died. Teaching his friend had drained him of everything, so, out of respect for his great friend, the young man didn't teach the villagers the spell to shift into a dragon. Instead, he passed it down through his family and made the dragon the official symbol of the City of the Sages."

"So, you two can turn into dragons?" Finny exclaims, excited by the prospect of it.

Alexander smirks, amused. "Yes, sir."

"Now, that's something I'd like to see." I look at Balla pointedly.

She pouts in return. "We can't show you with Lady Elizabeth here."

"Aww!" Finny pouts, shooting puppy dog eyes at Balla and Alexander.

"Puppy dog eyes do not work on me." Alexander crosses his arms over his chest.

Balla shakes her head. "Alright, just this once and just for you guys. But," She holds up a finger to stop Finny's exclamation. "We'll have to come up with an excuse to get us away from everyone. Again, Lady Elizabeth can't see."

Alexander scoffs and shakes his head. "I got this." He nudges Balla and stands up, then motions for Finny and me to do the same. "My lord," He and Balla curtsey, since they're wearing dresses, leaving Finny and me to bow to Lady Elizabeth and Master Ciel. "If we may be excused, the four of us are going to go check the horses."

"I don't understand why it will take four of you," Master Ciel sighs, flicking his hand as a dismissal. "But go ahead."

"Thank you, my lord." Alexander turns on his heel and starts for the carts, followed closely by Balla, Finny, and me.

Once we're over there, we put on a show of checking the horses, then Balla and Alexander duck down low, the spell they'll need throwing bright sparks into the air. Balla looks at her cousin, her smirk mirrored on his face, before the spell engulfes them in a soft light.

"Happy now?" A tiny bronze dragon blinks up at us, a darker bronze dragon sitting next to it.

"We went for the wingless version," Alexander tilts his scaly head, amusement sparking in his dark brown eyes. "Just so we can do this and look less suspicious."

Balla lunges for my leg, swiftly climbing up to my shoulders and coiling herself around my neck. Alexander does the same to Finny.

"Wow!" Finny scratches the little dragon's head, a happy hum building in Alexander's chest.

"You both really are dragons!" I laugh, reaching up and scratching behind Balla's jaws.

She squawks, surprised, and sniffs at my fingers. Then she leans into them, humming deep in her chest. "Like I've said before, Baldroy," Balla eyes me teasingly. "Would I lie to you?"


	18. Chapter 16: You Never Know

(Sebastian's POV)

"What's taking them so long?" Master Ciel takes a sip of his tea. "They just went to check the horses."

I glance up at the carts. Balla and Alexander have uncoiled themselves, ducking behind the wheels of the carts to release their spells. Then the four start back for the picnic spot.

"They shouldn't be too much longer, my lord." I start packing empty plates and cups back into the basket.

"I know!" Lady Elizabeth snatches Ciel's hand and drags him to his feet. "Let's go for a walk!"

"But, Lizzie, I haven't even finished my tea!" Ciel's protests fall of deaf ears as Lizzie contiues to drag him along.

I shake my head and hold a hand out to Katherine. "Shall we, dear lady?"

"We shall." She smiles brightly, taking my hand and walking along with me as the two of us follow our masters.

(Balla's POV)

"And there he goes again. Walking with that Katherine woman." Baldroy shakes his head, still surprised that Sebastian is seemingly taken with the woman.

"Hey," The cook turns to look at Alexander. "Since Lady Elizabeth is gone, does that mean I can take the dress off? Seriously, this thing itches." As if to prove his point, Xander scratches at his stomach.

"No, Xander, you have to keep the dress on." I smack his hands away from his stomach before he can damage the dress. "If I have to a pink dress, you have to wear yours."

"And then, on top of that," Baldroy smirks at him. "If you take it off, Lady Elizabeth's feelings will be hurt and that will upset Master Ciel and God only knows what he'll have Sebastian do."

Xander raises an eyebrow. "Good gosh, you make it sound like rape!"

Baldroy shrugs. "Ya never know." He casually sits down and sprawls out on the blanket, crossing his arms under his head and crossing his ankles. A lazy smirk is painted on his face.

"You know, he's right." I sit next to Baldroy, grinning up at my cousin. "You never do know with Sebastian."

Xander blinks, a little bit of fear flaring in his eyes as he gathers the skirt of his dress closer about him. "I suddenly feel as though I should never take this off."

I can't help but to burst out laughing, Baldroy and the others joining in.

"Eh, hey! Don't laugh at me! Oh, why does this happen to me?" 


	19. Chapter 17: Suitor, My Ass

~*Time Skip to after Elizabeth has left and they are all back at the manor o-o*~

(Sebastian's POV)

"Yes?" I open the door to find complete strangers at the door. "How may I help you?"

"Is there a Lady Cantheway here?" The portly middle one speaks up.

"May I ask why you wish to see her?"

~*Magic Time Skip o-o*~

"Miss Balla?" She turns at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, sir?" Balla shoves Rupa's inquisitive silver muzzle out of her pockets and holds the horse's head to keep it from happening again.

"You have a visitor." I step closer and lean forward to whisper in her ear. "He claims to be a suitor, my lady. If you wish, Master Ciel is prepared to let me solve this problem."

She blinks, and for the first time, I see a spark of fear in her eyes. She moves out of the stall, stunned, and turns down the hallway. "Xander..." Her cousin sticks his head out of the tack room.

He dashes over at the sight of her white face. "What? What's wrong?" He looks at me, confused and concerned.

"Balla has a visitor." I lean forward and relay the second part of the message to him.

Xander's eyes widen as he looks down at his cousin. "So, how are we doin' this, Balla?"

(Baldroy's POV)

I glare at the three men standing on the front lawn. "These are the guys?" I look over my shoulder at Sebastian, Finny and Mey-Rin.

The butler nods. "It seems the portly one is a "suitor" for Lady Cantheway."

"Suitor, my ass." I glare at the men again.

"My thoughts, exactly, Baldroy," Alexander pats my shoulder before he and Balla sweep through the doors. "My thoughts, exactly."

(Balla's POV)

"My, my," The short one eyes me like I'm a piece of meat. "My master wasn't lying when he talked about how lovely you are, but, um, what's with the goon?" He waves a hand at Xander.

"This "goon"," Xander glares at him, causing the little man to shrink back into his men. "Is the one you should be speaking to about marrying Lady Cantheway." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

The man immediately picks up on it. "So, you've seen through the ruse, have you?" He smirks cruelly, revealing ugly yellow teeth.

"What is it your master wants of me?" I cross my arms in front of my chest, lifting my chin defiantly.

"He demands your immediate surrender." The short man stands up straight, his own two goons moving to flank him. "It seems my master's people are demanding your blood for the destruction of their city and I am permitted to use force if necessary to bring you back to Ethera."


End file.
